The field of the disclosure relates generally to fraud detection, and more specifically to methods and systems for detecting transaction card fraud based on geographic patterns of purchases.
At least some consumer transactions that are initiated with transaction cards are done so fraudulently. Transaction cards may be stolen, used without the appropriate permission, misappropriated, or otherwise used in a fraudulent manner by a “cardholder” that is not validly associated with the transaction card (i.e., a fraudulent cardholder). Such fraudulent consumer transactions pose risks or inconveniences to the parties involved in the consumer transaction ranging from the actual cardholder (the party the transaction card was issued to by the issuing bank) to the merchant and to the merchant bank and the issuer bank. Accordingly, fraud detection methods are valuable to all such parties.